The happy times are over
by Cynner
Summary: "Shut up Damon! Do you realize what you've done!"   I don't own anything


Hey guys happy holidays just wanted to write something short and then I'll take a break, I'm getting sick yet again...so anyway I hope you guys like this and have a safe and awesome Christmas and a happy new year! love you all sooo much!

~Cynner

The happy times are over

A sixteen year old, with dark curly hair and green and blue eyes, sat listening in her room. Her parents were fighting. Her father did something that she doesn't think will be forgiven. Her father slept with her aunt Elena. She never saw any signs indicating that her father loved her. But she saw it in her aunt's eyes. She would roam his body with her eyes and always touch him. Little touches that looked like they meant nothing but her hands would linger to long on him. He failed to notice.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I don't know what happened, It was a mistake, I love you!"

"Shut up Damon! Do you realize what you've done! You slept with **MY** best friend!"

The young teen closed her eyes and hugged her teddy bear. Her little black kitten crawled on her lap frighten by the screams.

"Bonnie I didn't mean it I swear please, please I'm begging you believe me!"

She could tell that her father was crying. His words would break. She knew her mother was sobbing as well. She could already see her mother right now trying so hard not to light him aflame.

"Damon we are married! Married couples have to be faithful! Or was it all bullshit to you? HUH? Does our marriage mean anything to you! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE HAVE A DAUGHTER TOGETHER!"

There was a loud crashing noise. Her mother shattered all the windows downstairs.

"Bonnie our marriage means everything to me -I.."

"If it means something to you then why? WHY DAMON? WHY!"

She could hear her mother breaking. It was breaking her own heart.

"Bonnie I don't love her! I'm in love with you and I always will be It was a mistake!"

"Really? A mistake? You loved Elena for a long time until we got together! How do I know if our relationship wasn't all a fucking lie? You pinned for Elena the moment you saw her!"

"Bonnie please, I don't love her. I used to but it's over! You are the woman I love! My wife, my best friend, my equal. Bonnie you're the mother of my child. Bonnie you gave me something I thought I could never have! Do you really think I could have had something like this with her!"

"I don't know Damon but maybe now you can find out.."

The young teen's ears perked up. Everything went quiet. She could hear her mothers heavy breathing and hear her father gasp.

"What do you mean?" "You know what I mean."

"Bonnie no. No, no,no, no! You are not leaving me! Bonnie I love you! You are not leaving me! Elena...it was a big mistake! I know I screwed up! But please don't let this ruin us! I LOVE YOU!"

She could hear her father's desperate pleas and sobs. She petted her kitten and let more tears fall.

"No Damon you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have done this to me, to us, TO ABIGAIL!"

"Bonnie let me make things right please!"

"You can't. I'll be back to get somethings and Abigail. It's over Damon. I had a feeling this would happen but I didn't see it. Guess love is truly blind."

"BONNIE NO!"

"DAMON LET ME GO!"

"NO BONNIE I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!"

"You should have thought about that while you were fucking my best friend, and Stefan's wife!"

Abigail heard a loud bang. Her mother must have threw him to the wall. She then heard the front door shut and a car door slamming shut and tires screeching away.

She heard her father get up, shouting her mother's name and run out the door. She walked over to her bedroom window and saw her father shouting and crying into the night.

"BONNIE!"

Damon fell to his knees and roar. His vampire face now showing. His eyes were red and shining with tears. He then buried his head in his hands and sobs shook his body.

Abigail watched her father destroy their family and their hearts. She bowed her head and walked over to her bed. She laid down and buried her head in her pillows and cried.

_So here's your holiday_

_Hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away_

_It was mine, so when your dead and gone_

_Will you remember this night? Twenty years now lost?_

_It's not right..._

-Stay together for the kids By: Blink 182

Sorry guys! Please don't hate me! I had to write this after listening to that song. That song is amazing and gets me through my parent's feuds. I am sad I wrote this. The reason behind this was that I heard that Elena and Damon will most likely make out or get together by the end of this season. Hopefully not for the sake of all Bamon lovers out there, I hope that is not true. Sorry again guys!

I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new years! God bless you all!


End file.
